Ini Hati
by Asako Ninomiya
Summary: Ketika ada hati yang terluka, mereka belajar bagaimana cara mengobatinya. Ketika ada hati yang berbunga-bunga, mereka belajar untuk mengendalikannya. Dan ketika ada hati yang baik-baik saja, mereka belajar menjaganya. Melalui cerita ini, mereka yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang hati akan belajar menggunakannnya dengan benar.


**Ini Hati**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Asako Ninomiya

.

.

.

Hari ini, tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Seluruh siswa Konoha International High School berkumpul di aula utama untuk menerima pengarahan dari Kepala Sekolah. Mereka terlihat bersemangat, tampak bangga dengan setelan seragam masing-masing.

Konoha International High School—atau biasa disebut KIHS, adalah sekolah paling prestisius yang ada di Konoha. Seluruh siswanya adalah siswa-siswa pilihan, dan staf-staf pengajarnya merupakan orang-orang terbaik dan berpengaruh di dunia. Selain itu, bangunan beserta segala fasilitas KIHS sudah sangat modern karena selalu diperbarui sesuai perkembangan zaman. Untuk itu, biaya pendidikannya juga tidak murah mengingat KIHS merupakan sekolah swasta. Tetapi meskipun demikian, KIHS mempunyai prestasi-prestasi besar yang luarbiasa, yang menyebabkannya selalu menempati posisi pertama sekolah menengah ke atas terbaik di Konoha. Hal itulah yang membuat seluruh orang—baik yang merupakan bagian dari KIHS maupun bukan—bangga.

Tetapi tampaknya ada satu siswi yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan bangga. Berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya yang sibuk mengobrol, ia malah berdiri di pojok sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ngantuk.

"Sakura! Aku pusing mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata ada di sini." Ino, salah satu siswi paling cantik di KIHS, tiba-tiba menghampiri gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu. Ia tersenyum cerah, manik _aquamarine_-nya bersinar-sinar.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya malas. "Ya," katanya, sambil memandang Ino dengan sebelah kelopak mata tertutup.

"Ya ampun, kau begadang?"

Sakura mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Dalam hati, ia berharap Ino tidak mengusiknya lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Ia ingin gadis berambut blonde itu segera pergi dan dunianya bisa kembali tenang.

Tetapi sepertinya doanya tidak dikabulkan. Ino malah kembali bersuara dengan lebih antusias. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu _anime _baru. Aku baru saja _mendownload_-nya dan langsung kulihat sampai habis!" Ia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan memamerkan sebuah _wallpaper _anime yang dimaksud.

Sakura melirik sekilas. "Itu _anime _musim lalu."

Ino membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Oh..." suaranya mengecil.

Diam-diam Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ingin rasanya ia menertawai Ino habis-habisan sambil melihat perubahan ekspresinya, tetapi hati kecil Sakura menahannya.

Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu, hubungannya dengan Ino masih dekat, masih seperti sahabat pada umumnya. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, banyak perilaku Ino yang membuat Sakura jengkel dan tidak betah. Salah satu sifat yang paling dibencinya adalah sifat ke-sok-tahu-an Ino. Menurut Sakura, Ino adalah orang ter-sok-tahu yang pernah ia kenal. Bagaimana tidak, segala aktivitas yang dilakukan Sakura pasti dikomentari, dan di setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan Ino mengandung paling tidak satu unsur ke-sok-tahuan yang cenderung menggurui.

Pernah suatu hari saat Sakura sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Sasori—seorang maniak _manga _dari kelas sebelah, tiba-tiba Ino datang dan ikut mengobrol seolah-olah ia paham dengan apa yang diobrolkan Sakura dan Sasori. Padahal, ketika Sasori ganti menanyai Ino seputar _manga _yang mereka bicarakan, Ino sama sekali tidak tahu. Ternyata ia hanya tahu _manga_ yang paling _mainstream_.

Dan hal terakhir yang juga paling dibenci Sakura dari Ino adalah, sikapnya yang selalu meniru Sakura. Mulai dari kesukaan, tingkah laku, hobi, sampai gaya bicara dan tulisannya pun sering kali dicontek Ino. Sakura merasa tidak bebas. Ia merasa haknya dirampas.

Tepat ketika Sakura akan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok, seluruh _speaker _di aula berdengung. Sarutobi-_sensei _sudah berdiri di atas panggung.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang terasa berat sambil melirik jam tangannya. Benar, sudah waktunya makan siang. Itu berarti ia sudah tidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan sekarang, bangun-bangun ia sudah mendapati tulisan besar di papan tulis; BESOK PAGI ULANGAN.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. "Kalian duluan saja."

Ino, Temari, dan Tenten saling berpandangan. "Kau sakit?" tanya Tenten cemas.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit kurang tidur," kata Sakura sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Kau bisa hubungi kami kalau butuh sesuatu," sahut Temari menawarkan, yang disambut anggukan kompak dari Ino dan Tenten.

Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya. "Terima kasih," katanya, setelah ketiga temannya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura menarik napas lega. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tepat ketika ia akan menarik kesimpulan bahwa kondisi kelasnya kondusif dan sepi, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertancap pada sesosok manusia di sudut ruangan. Gadis itu mengucek matanya kaget. Uchiha Sasuke? _Kami-sama_, Sakura bahkan nyaris tidak ingat kalau punya teman sekelas bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk memojok dengan posisi menghadap ke jendela. Ekspresinya datar, sepasang _earphone _terpasang di telinganya. Dalam hati Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ternyata benar apa kata orang-orang, Sasuke adalah laki-laki pendiam. Saking pendiamnya, ia termasuk jajaran orang paling pendiam yang mudah dilupakan—meskipun wajahnya bisa dikatakan sangat tampan. Tetapi terlepas dari pendiam atau tidaknya Sasuke dan tampan atau tidaknya Sasuke, suasana yang sebenarnya kondusif menjadi seperti tidak kondusif bagi Sakura. Apalagi kalau hanya berdua di ruangan sepi. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengintainya dari belakang.

Sakura buru-buru menepis pikirannya yang semakin lama semakin ngawur. Ia segera mengeluarkan modul Matematika dan memfokuskan diri pada materi. Tetapi baru sebentar membaca, tiba-tiba sekelumit rasa penasaran melintas di kepalanya. Pikirannya buyar.

"Arghhh." Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya kesal. Ia tidak menyangka efek begadang bisa membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Padahal, dulu Sakura sering sekali begadang. Sakura bahkan hanya tidur dua sampai satu jam setiap harinya. Ia juga tidak merasa aktivitasnya di sekolah terganggu. Baginya, otaknya dapat bekerja secara kreatif dua kali lipat dari saat menerima pelajaran sekolah di pagi hari. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, kenyataannya, setelah sekian lama tidak menjalankan kebiasaan malamnya, begadang menjadi sesuatu yang sangat melelahkan.

Sakura kembali mencoba membangun konsentrasinya, tetapi lagi-lagi gagal. Pikirannya jadi tidak keruan dan tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Sasuke muncul di benaknya.

Gadis itu tertawa aneh. Mungkin memang benar efek begadang membuat kepalanya bermasalah. Mana mungkin ia memikirkan Sasuke. Jangankan memikirkan, membayangkan saja tidak pernah sama sekali. Tetapi semakin ia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu, pikirannya malah semakin dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran tentang laki-laki berambut _harajuku _itu.

Akhirnya, dengan harapan bisa mengurangi rasa penasarannya pada Sasuke, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Beberapa detik merasa tegang, akhirnya ia bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas. Gadis itu menghela napas lega. Ternyata Sasuke tidak semisterius yang ia pikirkan. Laki-laki itu malah sama sekali tidak kelihatan terpengaruh. Ia masih dalam posisi semula—masih menghadap ke jendela tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia hanya pendiam." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Menit-menit selanjutnya, Sakura sudah kembali tenang. Sekarang ia sibuk menekuni deretan rumus Matematika di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah di atas kertas—begitu terampil dalam melakukan perhitungan. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum senang. Ternyata, memahami sebuah materi yang belum pernah dipelajari itu tidak sesulit yang ia duga. Sakura bersyukur, meskipun tadi dirinya sempat tertidur saat pelajaran, ia masih bisa berlatih sendiri dengan mudah.

Tetapi setengah jam berlalu, keresahan Sakura kembali datang. Ia merasa tidak bisa terus-terusan berdiam diri tanpa suara. Baginya, berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan seseorang tanpa mengobrol adalah situasi yang sangat aneh. Di satu sisi Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini, tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak berani menyapa Sasuke.

Dengan segala keresahannya, Sakura berdeham pelan. Ia meletakkan _ballpoint_ dan menyudahi kegiatan hitung-menghitungnya. Ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan itu begitu menggelitik sampai membuatnya secara sadar mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Tetapi betapa kagetnya Sakura. Ketika _emerald-_nya menyorot sisi tempat Sasuke berada, laki-laki itu sudah tidak terlihat.

Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya panik, tetapi Sasuke juga tidak ada. Ia kemudian mencubit lengannya sendiri, dan Sasuke tetap tidak muncul. Baru ketika ia menggerakkan kepalanya kembali ke depan, Sasuke muncul dengan sangat mengagetkan. Sakura berteriak tertahan. Laki-laki itu sedang menghapus tulisan di papan tulis dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dengan gerakan malas. Hari ini ia lelah sekali. Lehernya sangat pegal, rasa-rasanya seperti mau patah. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak sempat melepas kaus kaki, ia bahkan tidak menyapa ibu dan kakaknya yang sedang menonton televisi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah; tidur. Tidur di kasur empuk yang nyaman.

Dengan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sakura segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Ibunya yang baru saja menyadari kepulangan anak kesayangannya, segera memanggil-manggil Sakura untuk makan malam. Namun suara ibunya terdengar kebas. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya. Maka detik selanjutnya, gadis itu sudah terlelap jauh ke dalam mimpi.

"_Drrrt, drrrt._"

Ponsel _pink _Sakura di dalam tas bergetar dengan kekuatan super. Sakura tidak bereaksi, ia masih menyelami mimpi indahnya di suatu tempat.

"_Drrrt, drrrt_."

Getaran itu tidak juga berhenti, membuat tidur Sakura sedikit terusik.

"_Drrrt, drr—"_

"ARGH!" Sakura menendang gulingnya kesal. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan merangkak turun dari kasur. Dengan mata masih setengah tertutup, ia meraba-raba keberadaan tasnya. Setelah ketemu, Sakura langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Tetapi ketenangan Sakura tidak berlangsung lama. Baru sebentar ponselnya dimatikan, suara ibunya ganti terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras dan disertai suara "gedebak-gedebuk" dari bawah. Sakura yang sudah sekuat tenaga menahan matanya agar tetap tertutup, akhirnya menyerah ketika ibunya tiba-tiba sudah menarik selimutnya. Ia mengerang pelan.

"Ibu, aku ingin istirahat. Kegiatan di sekolah benar-benar padat," katanya berdusta. Padahal seharian ini hanya ada pengarahan dan pengenalan ekstrakurikuler bagi siswa tahun pertama. Sementara untuk siswa kelas tiga, jam pelajaran dipotong setengah waktu.

Mikoto, ibunya, tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura. Ia malah menarik lengan anaknya dan memaksanya duduk. "Ada telepon dari temanmu, katanya penting."

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan berat hati, ia langkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh Mikoto.

"Hn." Sakura mengeluarkan suara ngantuknya di dekat _speaker _telepon.

"Halo Sakura!" Suara ramah dari seberang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Sakura mengenali suara itu milik Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak menelepon ke nomorku saja?!" tukas Sakura kesal, setengah berteriak. Mikoto yang sekarang sudah kembali menonton televisi, diam-diam menguping dan bertatapan penuh arti dengan Anko, anak sulungnya. Padahal maksud Sakura, kalau Sasori menelepon ke nomornya, ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot keluar kamar seperti ini. Tetapi Mikoto dan Anko sepertinya salah sangka, mereka malah tersenyum-senyum menggoda.

"Aku sudah menelepon ke nomormu, tapi ponselnya kau matikan."

Sakura mendecak. Benar juga, tadi ponselnya sempat ia matikan. Ternyata yang menelepon Sasori, toh. "Ada perlu apa meneleponku malam-malam begini?" tanyanya sambil mengucek mata. Ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang baru jam enam sore.

Terdengar suara terkekeh dari seberang. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang mengantuk. Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Klik. Sambungan diputus.

HAH? Sakura merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"PERCAKAPAN MACAM APA ITU?! MENELEPON HANYA UNTUK BILANG SELAMAT MALAM?" teriaknya sampai ke seluruh ruangan. Mikoto dan Anko berdeham-deham.

"Terserah, terserah," kata Sakura kesal. "Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Hanya orang sakit jiwa!" lanjutnya, seolah-olah bisa mengetahui isi pikiran ibu dan kakaknya.

Tanpa menunggu komentar apapun dari Mikoto dan Anko, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ke arah dapur. Kegiatan marah-marah memang selalu membuatnya lapar. Masa bodoh dengan kasur empuk yang melambai-lambai di atas sana. Ia sudah tidak ngantuk. Ia batal tidur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.

* * *

Hwah! Senang sekali bisa balik nulis setelah melewati masa UN yang sangat melelahkan *ngelap keringet*

Singkat aja, cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk kalian, orang-orang yang sering bermain dan dimainkan oleh hati #halah.

Yasud, ini baru awalan, semoga kalian suka. RnR, _please_? ^^,

Salam cintah,

Asa.


End file.
